


Under the Spanish Sun

by Katheryne_b



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Romance, Slow Build, actor/normal girl, girl meets one of her favorites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katheryne_b/pseuds/Katheryne_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie never thought this would happen abroad. Sophie never thought this would happen at all.<br/>During her year-long stay in Spain, Sophie goes to Madrid for Comic-con. She sees all the actors and actresses she likes but never thought she would him...let alone have a drink with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madrid

It took 2 hours and thrity minutes to get from Malaga to Madrid by train; but it was all worth it. It was Comic-con after all and even back home in America, Sophie never managed to go to any of these events even if she wanted to. Her work schedule was perfect for these 3 day type of trips. 

She finally found the place where the event and entered. The place was packed...like totally packed. But she was here now so might as well get the best of it. Sophie paid the enterance fee, took her camera out and walked inside. Everywhere she looked there was something she liked. She wasn't a big Sci-fi fan. No, what Sophie liked was movies and books; it was even better when it was a book turned into a movie. Did she mentioned she liked tv shows too? Yeah, she did.

So Sophie walked by every booth, looking at people, actors , costumes etc. It was really awesome. She took a lot of pictures. But then she spotted on the map exactly what she had come for...Game of Thrones. Her favorite tv show at the moment.

The line was already miles long for the autographs but she didn't care. She looked for the smallest one to start with and made her to way towards it. But Sophie was too occupied by looking everywhere that she didn't see where she was going.

Sophie bumped into something; more like someone. Out of reflex, she answered in spanish

"Disculpe" she said.

"No harm no foul." said the voice. It was a man. He was tall and good looking; but what captured Sophie's attention for a couple of seconds was is cologne. Sophie had a thing for men that smelled good.

Sophie gave him a last quick look and smilled.

"If you say so" she said in english this time. "Sorry anyway."

And she continued about her way to get in line for an autograph by Gwendoline Christie. Brienne was Sophie's favorite character after all. But soon enough, she realised the man a familiar face, and a familiar voice. That was one of Sophie's thing; recognizing actors by their voices in movies. God knew she watched enough to know a lot of them. It was geeky and showed nothing more than the fact that Sophie really did spend to much time in front of her Tv. But she didn't care.

Alas, she didn't recognize him.

She was getting closer to the actors table. She could see them: Gwendoline Christie, Maisie Williams, Pedro Pascal...

Then Sophie heard a buch of girls scream and giggled. Next to the Game of thrones table was A Guardian of the galaxie table. And girls were cheering for Chris Pratt.

But what stunned Sophie was the other man sitting at the table; it was the man she hit an hour ago...And he was sitting there, at the Guardians table.

Then it all made sense in Sophie's head. The man spoke perfect english, was wearing stylish clothes and invigorating cologne and was sitting at a movie production's table; because he was an actor.

And one than Sophie knew, it was Lee Pace.

* * *

 Sophie felt kind of stupid. She could have asked for his autograph right there.

She didn't care for Guardians of the Galaxie, but she was a big Lord of Rings, Middle-Earth fan...And she had bumped into King Thranduil.

" _Oh well_ " she thought to herself. It would be something to tell her sister on their next Skype date.

Finally she managed to get to The Game of Thrones table and get all her signatures and pictures. Sophie was very happy. She finished her visit then spent some time in search of the exit. It was so hard to find that she had to take out the little map they had given her at the entrance.

She took the map and looked whilst walking. Bad idea. Because, one again she bumped into someone.

"You again." it was Lee Pace, AGAIN.

Sophie felt her cheeks burning up.

"I'm such a clutz, I'm so sorry."

"No harm..." he started

"No foul" she finished, laughing

"I'm Lee."

"I know." Sophie cursed herself for the dumbest thing to say to a hot guy, who happened to be an actor. "I'm sorry, forget what I just said." she added before extending her hand. "I'm Sophie."

Lee took her hand and shook it "Nice to meet you Sophie."

"Nice to meet you Lee."

Sophie felt like her head was on fire. The man was  much more handsome than she thought. Of course, in the Hobbit, she liked him even though she said to every one that she hated Thranduil. But now, with his short brown hair he was even handsomer. And those eyes...

Sophie decided to pull her hand away before it could get any more awkward.

"So did you enjoy the event?" he asked

"Oh yes, I loved it. I'm a huge movie fan so..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, probably my favorite thing in the world, movies. And books." she said with a smile

* * *

 Lee quickly saw that the change of subject made her more confortable and even better, it made her eyes sparkle a little at the mention of movies. The girl was cute, he had thought so when she had bumped into him earlier but had left so quickly he didn't have a chance to say anything. She was of medium height,  had thick brown hair pulled back in a bun and beautiful dark brown eyes hidden behind her librarian-style glasses. Not those Ray-Ban hispter, masculine type of glasses; more like those simple stylish one. His first impression was that she looked like an artist.

"And what happens when it's a book made into a movie?" he aksed casually

"Well it's even better." answered Sophie with a wide smile. It made Lee smile in return.

"It was nice meeting you. " said Sophie before heading out.

"hey!" Sophie heard behind her; it was Lee; he had followed her "I know this is going to sound crazy but would like to go get a drink?"

Sophie felt like the worl had stopped turning. Had she heard correctly? Lee Pace wanted to have a drink with her? It was almost too good to be true. Only in her dreams and in facfictions did things like these happen right? But some actors had non-actor friends and girlfriends...right?

"Um, yes I'd love too." she answered.

* * *

 They walked to a nearby bar, because in Spain there were bars everywhere. They sat at a corner table and a waiter quickly came to take their orders.

"I have to warn you my spanish is terrible."said Lee

Sophie had to bit her lip in order not to laugh to much. "Well, mine's okay so we're good."

Lee ordered a San Miguel, wich was a popular spanish beer; Sophie ordered some wine.

"So where are you from Sophie?" Lee asked "You are not Spanish and you are not British or Australian." he said.

Sophie didn't answer right away because she liked where this was going way too much.

"So you must be American, New-York maybe, since you speak spanish so well."

"Close." said Sophie. "I'm Canadian actually. From Montreal."

"ah, I wasn't too far off."

"No you weren't"

"And you just happen to be in Spain for Comic-con?"

"Not exactly." said Sophie

Lee gave a look that clearly meant "Go on".

"I'm working here." she said. "Well, not here in Madrid but in Spain yes. In Malaga. It's in Andalucia, it's south of here."

"Really? What do you do?"

"I teach english in a school there."

"That sounds great." he said "But I have to ask, how did you get a job like this?"

"Well it's a program. A kind of teacher's exchange."

Lee looked puzzled.

" I come here to teach english and it allows a young spanish teacher to go teach somewhere in Canada."

"That's pretty awesome."

"Yes it is."

"So you just applied and boom, there you go, Malaga."

"Yeah kind of." said Sophie whilst sipping more wine. "I, I graduated last year from my masters and decided to apply for this thing before lauching myself in the tough world of teaching. And, since I didn't really take some time off during my studies, I thought why not." she said "And I love Spain. It's my third time to be exact."

Lee then understood why her spanish was so good. 

"The teaching world is that tough?" asked Lee

"Not really. What's hard is finding a spot, once you have it you're good." said Sophie "But obviously not so much as breaking the acting world."

"It's not the same."

"I imagine not."

They just kept on talking about random things, likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams. Their hometowns, their families etc. Lee was 35. Sophie was 25, almost 26. But, age didn't really matter right?

Sophie was really a fun person to talked with, in fact, Lee was sort a mesmerized by what she said sometimes. He could see that she was a passionate person.

Then her phone rang.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this. I'm expecting a call."

"No go ahead."

She walked outside but Lee could still hear her talking.

 

 

> _Yes. HI!!!! I'm good and you? Yes we are still on for tonight. Where again? At the Casa Fortuna bar. Where's that again? The Salamanca neighborhood? Good! Yes I'll see you there. Me too I can't wait! Hasta Luego chica._

Then she hung up and got back at the table.

"Sorry about that." she said "I'm meeting some friends later."

"Other Canadians?"

"Yeah. In fact they are part of the program as well but teach in other cities. So, we meet up when we can in centrical places such as Madrid."

Lee smiled.

" _At least it doesn't seem like a boyfriend._ " he thought to himself. He couldn't exactly say why but an image of Sophie dancing with Antonio Banderas or Javier Bardem kept popping into his head. 

They continued talking and both had another drink, but soon enough Sophie had finished hers.

"I'm going to have to go. I'm meeting my friends later and I have some things to do before so." said Sophie. "It was great meeting you and I had a great time. Good luck and enjoy your stay here in Spain. Madrid's a beautiful city. "

"Thank you for joinning me." he said while standing up.

She was smaller than him, Lee had was good head taller than her.

Then, Sophie rose to her toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek, it sent sparks into his entire body; something her hadn't felt in a long time.

Then she turned around and left.

As he watched her leaving and jumping in a public city bus, all Lee could think of how was this even possible. Being an actor was fun, he loved it but it meant that meeting people was difficult. For his part, it was either meaningless relationships or no-strings attached flings with girls around the world...And not to mention the crazy fans who looked at him with lustful eyes and nothing else. This girl, no, Sophie was different. He liked her from the start and when she accepted to have drink; it was like faith was sending him the biggest sigh ever.

He finished his beer in one shot and decided that he would try to see her again.

 _"I absolutetly have to find this Casa fortuna thing"_ he thought to himself


	2. Casa Fortuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee decides to go to the bar Sophie is supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and hits! hope you enjoy it!

On her way back to her hotel room, Sophie couldn’t stop thinking about what had just happened to her. She had meet Lee Pace…LEE PACE and had drinks with him. Wow! It was unbelievable. There was no word to describe what she was feeling right now and even though she had plans, she wished she could have spent more time with him. He was handsome…So much more that she could ever have imagined.

Yes, he was an actor. But, he was also just a normal guy who liked travelling, reading, music, basketball…Part of her wanted to tell her friends about him but she remembered that they wouldn’t know who he was. They weren’t die-hard movie fans like her. But she had to tell someone. Sophie decided to email her best friend back home instead. She always listened and always offered good advice.

_Hey Em, Hope you are doing well. I’m just writing you this short message to tell you that, today, at Comic-con in Madrid, I met Lee Pace. Google him. Yes, it’s the guy from the Hobbit…And then, I had drinks with him. Jeez, I’m still on a cloud right now … But I have to go I’m meeting friends for a night out ._

_Talk to you soon Soph._

She finished getting ready and left the hotel to go to Casa Fortuna and see her friends. 

* * *

 

Lee felt kind of stupid. How old was he 16? The place hadn’t been hard to find thanks to Google. He hoped Sophie wouldn’t take him for a crazy stalker. It was only once inside that he realised that it might be awkward to just walk to her and be like “Hi! I’m here even though you didn’t invite me or told be directly you were here…”

In the end, he decided that he wouldn’t interrupt her reunion with her friends for no reason.

He sat at the bar and ordered a beer. Damn! Spaniards were not really good at making beer. Lee made a mental note to order a Heineken next. He looked around and there she was, just like she had said with two friends.

She looked so different than this afternoon. A flippy red skirt and a simple black thank top. Lee wondered when they had gotten here. He saw a variety of empty glasses on the table so he had to guess a little. Then, the girls moved to the dance floor and a trio of Spanish dudes joined them.

" _One guy for every girl_ ", Lee though. " _How nice_ ". He sort of whished it was him over there but he wasn’t a big dancer. He looked at Sophie dancing with the guy for a couple of songs until she excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she got back, she didn’t go back dancing. She just sat at her table and sipped her drink. Lee decided it was time to act.

He waved at the waitress and prayed she spoke English.

* * *

 

 This night was going to be an epic fail for Sophie. She was happy to see her friends and all but being third wheel wasn’t on the program. Once again, she was stuck with the weird older guy. And worst, she couldn’t seem to shake this one off. She thought she had made it clear when she left for the bathroom and came back to the table but he was still there…staring at her. Maybe she should just keep on drinking. It always seemed to work for her friends anyway. Sophie shot her head back, thus emptying her glass in one shot. The guy, Carlos, gave her a wicked grin and licked his lips. Sophie rolled her eyes and looked around for the waitress.

Then, what happened was almost taken out from a movie. The waitress already stood next to Sophie and already had a drink on her tray. Sophie tried to explain, saying that she hadn’t ordered it etc. But the waitress insisted that it was already paid for by the señor at the bar. Sophie took the drink and turned around to see who was at the bar.

She felt like the world had stopped turning. There, at the bar, sat Lee. Their eyes meet. Sophie smiled at him, turned around to grab her drink and jacket and left. 

* * *

 

“Well this is a surprise.” She said whilst sitting on the empty chair on his right. “Thank you for saving me.”

“I’m happy to oblige.”

“So what are you going here?” she asked with a smile. Her cheeks were red from the heat and alcohol…It made him smile in return.

“Well I was in the area and had nothing to do so…” Sophie giggled at the thought of her, Sophie Richards, being the reason to “be in the area.”

“Your friends are having fun.” Said Lee

“Yes they are.” Lee could feel the sarcasm in her voice

“But not you?” he asked

“No. it’s not that.” She said. “It’s more about the fact that it always ends the same way. I’m rarely singled out by the hot ones.”

“Well I disagree with that.”

“Disagree all you want. But I have a fair number of years of experience.”

“You look great by the way.” He said casually

“Thanks” Sophie was down to her fourth glass. And it was starting to show. The combination of heat, music and alcohol made her mind race with a million thoughts. They both sat there, at the bar, saying very little to each other, until the music changed. It was a song Sophie knew and liked.

She smiled wildly at the start of a few piano notes. “Let’s dance!” she said while standing up.

“No, I don’t think so.” Lee didn’t like dancing very much. And certainly not to this song.

“C’mon” she said again, trying her best puppy eye look. But he declined again.

“Your loss then.” said Sophie before rejoining her friends on the dance floor. 

* * *

 

Lee took one long sip of beer. Did she just say “Your loss?” Yes she did. Then he saw the Spanish dude heading back to the dance floor has well...

“ _No way No_ ” though Lee. 

* * *

 

Sophie let the music take over her as she swayed her hips and shoulders to Nelly’s “Hot in here” song. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She felt a rush of anger, thinking it was Carlos again but as she turned around her anger changed into joy. It was Lee.

She inched closer to him; keeping to the music. And the next thing she knew they were swaying together. 

* * *

 

Lee and Sophie danced and drank some more.

But, Sophie knew time was flying buy and soon, they would have to leave. Her friends had disappeared but she didn’t care.

At one point they left, walking together and holding hands. Sophie was drunk and she sort of hated herself for it. It wasn’t like her to do such things.

“Tell me something.” Said Lee

“You know Thranduil’s a douche right.” Said Sophie, giggling.

“A douche?”

“Yeah he’s mean.” She said “But its ok, I like him.”

“You like him.” Sophie nodded.

“What else do you like about him?” Lee asked causally “The way he talks…his voice. And he looks good in that red robe, even if i'm not a big fan of blonds... “

Lee was rather enjoying this.

“Are you for real?” asked Sophie out of the blue.

“What?”

“What I mean is; I’m not dreaming this right?”

“Not that I know of.” Sophie nodded and kept walking.

“Well this is me.” She said.

“Goodnight Sophie” Said Lee as he lowered himself to hug her. As much as he was tempted to take this further, Lee felt like he would be taking advantage of her and her drunken state. He was a good guy and good guys don’t take advantage of situations like these.

“Goodnight Lee.” She said. Once again, just like earlier in the afternoon, she moved to kiss him on the cheek. He let her. But before she could move anywhere, Lee grabbed her waist and brought her even closer to him in one swift move. He looked into her eyes before lowering his head to hers and kissed her fully on the lips. 

* * *

 

The moment Lee’s lips touched hers; Sophie felt a wave of heat crashing into her like water on a cliff. The kiss was slow and passionate and made Sophie moan. They pulled away only when air was needed staring into each other eyes for seconds. 

“I should go.” He whispered


	3. Aftermaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. I'm just letting my imagination run wild here.

Sophie woke up with a splitting headache.

It took a few minutes to ajust to where she was before she started to look around. She was still wearing her clothes from last night and her purse and phone were on the ground next to the bed. She was alone.

_Lee_ , she thought. Not able to contain her smile. Her eyes opened in her flash… _LEE! OH my God._

Memories of last night just came rushing in. She was drunk…like very drunk. They had danced , then he walked with her here and…Blank. _OH MY FUCKING GOD_

Trying not to feel too embarrassed, Sophie tried to get her mind of things. When she took her phone, three things caught her attention: one voicemail, one email and one note. The voicemail was from her friend Lydia, telling her that she and Mary had gotten back to their hotel safely.

_That’s a relief_ , thought Sophie The email was from her friend Emily, who answered to the whole meeting Lee Pace situation with a simple message:

_Wow, you love this guy in the Hobbit. Lol Shame you didn’t give him your number. Let’s skype when you get back to Malaga_

_Love, Emily_

Sophie was now left with the note. She opened it.

_Sophie, I think you’ll wake up with a nasty headache. :p But, you’ll wake up safe and sound I assure you. I had an amazing time. L_

_P.S check your contact info_

Sophie dropped her phone and sank back into bed. She was so embarrassed. She never got drunk like this and when she decides to, who was with her? Lee Pace. Of course! Then she remembered the last part; _Check your contact info_

_No_ , she thought, _It can’t be._

In her contacts there was a new entry, under L. It had a phone number and an email address. UNBELIEVABLE…

Sophie looked at the time on her phone; 10h30. Minus 6 hours, it made that 4 in the morning back home…Shit. She wrote a quick email to Emily:

_My Skype line is open. Call ASAP!_

Part of her wanted to do nothing more than wait desperatly for her friend to wake up but alas she had a train back to Andalucìa to catch.

* * *

 

Only within the vicinity of the train station did Sophie decided to write an email to Lee. She felt like she should apologize. She took her tablet out and started typing.

_Dear Lee,_

_Thank you for bringing me back safely to my hotel, I really appreaciate it. I feel like I owe you an apology for my behavior last night…I’m not a drunk; I rarely get that drunk. I’m sorry you had to witness that. I know I tend to do or say silly things the minute I drink and I have a feeling I made a fool out of myself. I just wanted you to know that. I had an amazing too. You’re a great guy. Sophie_

Send. Then Sophie boarded her train. 

* * *

 

Lee read her email. Twice. He couldn’t blame her for being drunk; he wasn’t enterily sober anyway.

He could sense that Sophie was embarrassed and she shouldn’t be really. There was something about her that Lee couldn’t get enough of. She was a fan yes, but not a groupie fan. Anything made her smile and laugh. And she was beautiful. God she was. And the worst part that she had no idea of the energie and passion that she projected.

Could it be that, after so many failed attempts in past relationships, it was stairing at him in the face? It was almost to good to be true. When he kissed her, there had been something. He was sure of it.

So, Lee decided to write back.

_Who knows?_ , he thought 

* * *

 

It was only hours after sending the email that Sophie remembered the kiss. Not just a goodnight kiss; a mind-blowing kiss. Sophie tried her hardest to remember the last time she had felt like that. Did she wanted to sleep with him, she asked herself. Part of her definetly did; her wild, fanatic romantic side really wanted it. But alas, rational Sophie had taken over. And rational Lee as well.

Once back in Malaga , in the small studio she rented, her skype line beeped. It was Emily.

“Hey, sorry it took me so long.” said Emily

“No it’s fine.” Sophie proceeded to tell her friend the exact events of yesterday’s encounters with Lee…All except the kiss.

“So awkward morning and awkward goodbyes?”she asked

“Not exactly”

“You didn’t sleep with him?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I…” started Sophie “I think it could have led there if I hadn’t been that drunk. He’s too much a gentleman to take this kind of thing. Which is fine really…”

“But?”

“But…I really liked him. I know its crazy right, he’s, he’s an actor and I’m just normal person working 5 days a week and working abroad no less. But, no matter what, I’ve not felt this comfortable around a man since the whole Gabriel situation.”

“And you keep thinking what if right?”

“Kind of. Yeah.”

“You’ve seen too many movies. This isn't Nothing Hill." said Emily

Sophie laughed. She loved that movie. And yes, she was thinking about it right now.

"And you can’t let Gabriel ruin your life forever you know.” added her friend.

“I know.”

 

There was a moment of silence before her friend talked again. 

“Not to burst your little bubble, but they say he might be gay on the internet.”

“No he isn’t.”

“You can’t be sure.”

“Well, after the way he kissed me I sorely don’t think so”

“What? Please insert missing information here.” Said Emily “You didn’t tell me you guys kissed.”

“I’m telling now.”

“Well, this changes everything. You should have left him your number.”

“Yeah…I just have is email.”

“His email?”

“Yeah, he left me a note on my phone. I wrote to him to apologise for my stupid behavior last night and all.”

“Of course you did. You are too nice.”

“Pfff, like its useful.” Said Sophie

“So, what have you learn with this?” asked Emliy

But Sophie didn’t answer because she was too occupied watching a certain email in her inbox. It was from Lee.

“Earth to Sophie?”

“He wrote back.” Was the only thing she could say. 

* * *

 

_Sophie, You don’t have to apologize for having fun._

_I’m still in Spain for a while any suggestions?_

_Lee_

* * *

 

“So???” asked Emily

“Oh, right. He just said I didn’t have to apologize for having fun and asked me for suggestions of things to do whilst still in Spain.”

“That’s cute.” Said Emily “What are you going to do?”

“Answer him.”

“Yes.” Said Emily “This Spain suggestion thing is great…you know Spain.”

“And if it progresses into something else, which I doubt, I’ll deal with in due time.”

“That’s my girl.” Said Emily

They ended their Skype conversation and Sophie gave a quick look at her week schedule. Nothing big was planned for this week; no test or evaluations of any kind. Sophie closed her computer slowly, realising that, once again she had gained a friend instead of any other type of friends. She got up and went about her normal Sunday night routine, determined not to think too much of it.


	4. Surreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee makes a big move and sees Sophie again.

3 weeks later 

Lee took the time to see every place Sophie had mentioned in her email. And, has he had suspected, they were all unbelievable places to see. Like they said, it’s always better to have a local guide…or semi-local in his case. A part from the sometime very difficult language barrier, Lee was enjoying himself more and more here in Spain. But every time he saw those corner style bars and café all he could think of was Sophie and they day they met at Comic-Con. They were still communicating through email but it was not the same.

Back at is hotel, a FedEx package was waiting. Lee quickly saw that it was the scripts for his upcoming movie project. He would have to start looking at it soon. He still had 6 months before the production started…Which meant it was back to New-York for him. He looked at all the papers in the package. One contained all the filming information and location. Part of it would be in New-York and another in London. 6 months was a long time. He still had time. And better yet, he could work whilst staying here. Lee was determined to at least try to go after Sophie. If nothing happened, he would be on the first flight leaving for New-York. He took his phone and dialed is agent to inform him of his plan.

* * *

 

3 weeks had passed since Madrid and Sophie though she did a pretty bad job at getting Lee out her head. First of all, she watched the Desolation of Smaug…Thrice. Then tried her best to find some online way to watch Halt and catch fire but no luck. And there was all these emails…Back and forth just corresponding. Nothing serious but just enough to keep Sophie’s hopes and imagination running. Her friends had almost told her the same thing.

_He just wanted to screw with you. He was just looking for some good time. Forget about him; you missed you shot. He’s an actor; he doesn’t care._

It was killing her. At least she had her classes and her students to occupy her head at least 5 out of the 7 days of a week; the other two days, Sophie let her imagination run wild. At least, it did until a familiar name appeared in her inbox.

Lee Pace.

_Sophie, you were right I should visit other parts of Spain while I’m here. And since you talked about Andalucía so much I decided to go there first. I’ll be in Malaga next week. And I would very much like to see you again_

_L_

_This was the chance. Sophie sat at her desk and quickly typed an answer._

_Of course I would like to see you again as well. When do you arrive?_

_Sophie_

Send.

_There you go,_ she though, _Nice and simple_.

A week later, they were meeting for coffee.

* * *

 

Sophie sat across Lee in a small café on Calle Larios.

“So, I have to admit, I was kind of surprised to know that you were coming here.” Said Sophie

“Really? Why?”

“Well I assumed that you had other projects of stuff.” Said Sophie “Usually the actors that go to Comic-Con just come for the event then leave so…”

“Well I do have a new project but I still have six months before it starts so.” Said Lee “And I think I fell in love with Spain.”

“Ah …I do know this feeling.”

“I bet you do.” Answered Lee with a grin.

There was an awkward silence.

“Tell me something.” Asked Lee And instantly, Sophie was back in that night, three weeks ago in Madrid when he had asked her the same thing.

She smiled weakly. “Surreal.” Said Sophie

“What is?”

“This.” Said Sophie. “You, me…this. I think a big part of me thought I would never see you again.”

Lee didn’t say anything but simply leaned in a little and place his hand over hers. “I’m going to be franc right now” said Lee in a low, husky voice. “I like you Sophie.” 

* * *

 

“But of course he like’s you.” Said Liz, Sophie’s sister, almost screaming into her computer mic. “He moved to fucking Malaga…I wonder why?” she added “Oh wait, YOU!” Liz had always been dangerously franc and honest.

“I still have a time believing all this is true.”

“Yeah Ok, but it’s happening so PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!” Sophie often needed her sister’s rough advices to make decisions in life.

“So what did he say after that?”

“He asked me spend the day with him Saturday.”

“Which is tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“To do what?”

“Anything I guess. See the city, walk, talk etc.” Sophie braced herself for some screaming reaction coming from her sister.

“Really?” she said “That’s smooth.”

“Yeah. I thought so too.” Said Sophie “God what am I going to wear?”

“Listen Sis; please try to forget about the past and your insecurities. You like him.” Said Liz “I know you do, even if you try to deny it. That little part of you that has fantasied about something like that all your life is now finally getting what she wants but is being repressed by good ol’resonable Sophie. Just release the brakes and go with the flow. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Nothing I guess.”

“Then voila. Be happy. You deserve it. “said Liz “Now I have to go but please keep me posted on whatever happens.”

“I promise.I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

What do you where to date that could go on for an entire day? Not to mention the famous Andalusian sun and heat. Sophie spend an hour in front of her closet before she finally decided on a pair of jeans short and simple V-neck peach t-shirt. And in her feet a classic pair of black flats. Lee was so tall that she could have worn any type of shoe but Sophie really wasn’t the type of girl that wore heels. She took one last look at herself in the mirror. She liked how she looked. She left to meet Lee in the old part of the city.


End file.
